Enemy Love
by CrimsonCry
Summary: Lloyd and Dart song~fic ..What does Dart think of Lloyd? Please R+R!


Enemy Love  
  
(Song: 3 Doors down---When I'm gone)  
  
AN: Ok first things first .I do not own LOD or with the band 3 doors down . And if you do not like to hear about men loving men .PLEASE TURN BACK ! -CrimsonCry  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
Dart lunged forward and impaled Lloyd on his sword. The adrenaline rush went through his veins. His blood rushed to his head as reality quickly hit him. Dart fell to the floor. What had he done? It wasn't for saving the world that he loved life so much, but for the silver haired man whose blood ran down his glistening blade. Dart screamed as the mans lifeless body lie in his arms. He tried to hold back his tears as time stood still.  
  
~There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind... Maybe I'm just blind...~  
  
"Dart what's wrong!? You killed that bad old Jerk! " Meru kneeled new to him and tried to make Dart laugh. Dart held Lloyd as he quickly raised his fist and punched the girl in the mouth. She got back up and began to cry and curse at what Dart had done ."GET AWAY FROM ME! " He grit his teeth and started to cry into the mans blood soaken black vest. *What have I done...? What kind of Monster am I? * Dart thought.  
  
He started to remember the time when Lloyd had first kissed his lingering lips. And he held the creamy skin in his arms and ran his fingers though the silver hair that glistened like the ice on Kashua's Glacier .The night that he lost his virginity to the one he loved so dearly. He never imagined Lloyd would do anything to harm Endiness. The way he clung to evil as Dart had once clung to him.  
  
~So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be~  
  
Dart shook his head and wiped Lloyd's blood from his pale, ghost like skin. He couldn't stand having his lover's blood on him. He took the man's hand and kissed it. The  
  
Dragoons stood stunned as Dart took the beautiful pendant from Lloyd's neck and fastened it onto his own. He then took the bracelet, which he loved so dearly and put it around the limp wrist of the rag-doll like man.  
  
Just then the sparkle caught his eye as the silver-rainbow sphere rose over Lloyd's limp body. Dart was chosen to carry his lovers most cherished position. Dart's teary eyes looked at the spirit. It reminded him of what he had done to his love. The Dragoon Spirit would only make the burden worse. The sparkle entered the sweaty palms of his hands. Dart stood up and threw the spirit to the ground and began to cry insanely. The enemy's love in his head drove him mad. He never realized how much he loved the silver hair of the man until he was dead.  
  
~I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone~  
  
Dart stared at the body as he picked up the blade that was used to impale his love. His tears burned now as he looked at all his friends and began to speak.  
  
"Farwell my friends, I now die for love and not for honor!"  
  
And with that being his final words Dart drove the blade right through his chest the blood ran through his mouth as he fell limp on top of his lover. They would now be together forever, just as they always wanted to be. He would never have to worry about being enemies anymore.  
  
~Love me when I'm gone... When your education x-ray  
  
Can not see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
  
That I could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness  
  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this  
  
But part of me is gone So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dart quickly awoke from the thought as his chest burned and the silver haired man laughed insanely. His Armour now splattered the color crimson which once went through Dart's veins. He pushed the blade further in as the sound of tearing flesh could be heard.  
  
Dart struggled to get the words out quickly but they couldn't come out of his mouth, as he lie impaled on the sword his true love shoved through his chest. "I lov---" And he then fell into an eternal sleep.  
  
~Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone Maybe I'm just blind... So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be~  
  
Lloyd laughed and quickly realized what he had done." I love you too Dart but enemies can never fall in love. I am sorry"  
  
Lloyd laughed insanely and tried to forget the boy but always found the image in his mind. He knew he loved the red dragoon and always would.  
  
~I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone Love me when I'm gone... Love me when I'm gone  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
When I'm Gone~  
  
~FIN~  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
AN : So what did u think ?! good bad ? Please Review ! 


End file.
